Chapter 7: A Dark Escape
A Dark Escape is the seventh chapter of Yakuza 0. Plot A Dark Escape begins with a recap of Goro Majima's adventures. It begins with Majima and Makoto Makimura in an old warehouse, clearly in hiding. The two struggle to get a feeling on the other person. Majima and Makimura try to pry information out of each other. As Majima leaves the hiding spot, he is confronted by Yamagata. Yamagata is the owner of Odyssey and revels in the fact that Majmia will now owe him a favor. He brings up the subject of cabaret clubs and says that Majima should check out that scene. Majima needs to travel to the clinic to see if Lee is still alright and to find out what information he has. Lee is nowhere to be found, however, a man comes to get clothes for him. The man reveals that Lee is at his hospital currently. He tells Majima that his hospital is in Mahjong Jambalaya on Shofukucho West. Head to this hospital to confront Lee. Over a game of mahjong, Lee attempts to figure out Majima's motivations. However, the talk is cut short when the doctor returns to the mahjong parlor with a group of men who want to fight Majima. After defeating the Chinese men, Lee tells you that the guy with the bat tattoo is responsible for Makoto's blindness. Majima and Lee agree to form an alliance to protect Makoto. Majima then needs to return to Makoto in the warehouse. Majima must go and get some food in order to cheer up Makoto. Bring her the Piping Hot Takoyaki. The two slowly continue to bond before Majima heads out to work at the Cabaret Grand. He also decides to check out a cabaret club. While at Sunshine, Youda and Yuki explain how the Five Stars are attempting to destroy the cabaret business. Majima agrees to work with Youda in order to bring Sunshine up to shape. At the Cabaret Grand, a guest requests to speak to Majima. It is the Chinese Underground doctor who informs Majima that he needs to head home immediately for Lee to get in contact with him. Upon leaving the Grand, Majima is confronted my many members of the yakuza who want to know the whereabouts of Makoto. Sagawa then proceeds to question Majima about getting the job done. Lee reveals to you a hidden path through the city, and wants you to come and visit Makoto as soon as you figure out if you are being trailed. Once at the hideout, Makoto gives you an envelope that is supposed to be open. The enveloped contains a multitude of surveillance photos. It is revealed that the girl in the photos is the double body of Makoto. Lee wants you to kill the body double and present to your boss that it is actual Makoto. Majima refuses to work with him and Lee quickly challenges you to a fight. Majima decides that the only thing to do is to return to the Grand. While at the Grand, the floor manager tells you that Lee wants to meet you at Hogushi Kaikan. It is revealed to Majima that the body double has been killed and Lee originally believes that Majima was the one who did it. However, Majima reveals that this isn't the case. A mysterious caller calls Majima to reveal that he did the hit and wants to do a trade with Majima. He tells Majima to come to the Grand and meet him. Objectives *Slip Through Unnoticed Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of 10,000,000 yen for completing this chapter. Gallery A Dark Escape 1.jpg A Dark Escape 2.jpg A Dark Escape 3.jpg A Dark Escape 4.jpg A Dark Escape 5.jpg A Dark Escape 6.jpg A Dark Escape 7.jpg A Dark Escape 8.jpg A Dark Escape 9.jpg A Dark Escape 10.jpg A Dark Escape 11.jpg A Dark Escape 12.jpg A Dark Escape 13.jpg A Dark Escape 14.jpg A Dark Escape 15.jpg A Dark Escape 16.jpg A Dark Escape 17.jpg A Dark Escape 18.jpg A Dark Escape 19.jpg A Dark Escape 20.jpg A Dark Escape 21.jpg A Dark Escape 22.jpg A Dark Escape 23.jpg A Dark Escape 24.jpg A Dark Escape 25.jpg A Dark Escape 26.jpg A Dark Escape 27.jpg A Dark Escape 28.jpg A Dark Escape 29.jpg A Dark Escape 30.jpg A Dark Escape 31.jpg A Dark Escape 32.jpg A Dark Escape 33.jpg Category:Yakuza 0 Chapters